The present invention relates to a packing buffer member, and more particularly to a packing buffer member for packing a precision apparatus such as a lens that is subject to breakage.
Conventionally, there was a packing method as shown in FIG. 5. This method is a method for packing an object to be packed 10 such as precision apparatuses using an upper packing buffer member 20 and a lower packing buffer member 30. The upper packing buffer member 20 and the lower packing buffer member 30 are buffer members that have a configuration in which a buffer part that absorbs a shock for the object to be packed 10 from outside the pack and a holding part that holds the object to be packed 10 are integrated.
The upper packing buffer member 20 and the lower packing buffer member 30 have a good performance in buffering the object to be packed 10. However, as shown in a side view of lower right of FIG. 5, height A of the upper packing buffer member 20 and height B of the lower packing buffer member 30 cause height A+B when these packing buffer members are stored. Therefore, if buffer members as described above are used, there were problems in the store workability. For example, the buffer members needed much space when they are stored.
In order to improve such store workability, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-247396, as shown in a side view of left lower of FIG. 5, discloses a packing buffer member 50 that can be stored without much space even if they are stacked.
The packing buffer member disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-247396 (Page 9, FIG. 1) has a configuration including a buffer part that has space around an object to be packed so that a holding part holding the object to be packed such as precision apparatuses and the buffer part absorbing the shock from outside the pack can be combined.
However, the packing buffer member disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-247396, as described above, has a configuration including the buffer part that has space around the holding part of the object to be packed in order to combine a buffer performance and a fixation of the object to be packed. Such a configuration may need more depth to be molded in accordance with the shape of the object to be packed, and it is also technically difficult to mold such a configuration. Therefore, the thickness of plastic sheet material needed to be increased.